wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 5
is the fifth episode of selector infected WIXOSS TV anime series. The episode aired on May 1, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance. Characters *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Honoka *Rūko Kominato *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Hitoe Uemura *Momoka *Iona Urazoe (flashback) *Midoriko *Tama *Hanayo *Akira Aoi Cards Kazuki's Deck * Cannon, Ballista Hitoe's Deck * Midoriko, Combat Girl * Midoriko, Fourth Girl * Kuro, Phantom Beast * Servant O * Swallow, Phantom Beast * Baromet, Natural Plant * Bigtatt, Phantom Beast * Eagle, Phantom Beast * Jetting Knowledge * Koalan, Phantom Beast * Mi-Ke, Phantom Beast * Owl, Phantom Beast * Pandan, Phantom Beast * Salvia, Natural Plant * Sparrow, Phantom Beast Iona's Deck * Urith, Enma of Crushing Hell * Urith, Enma of Eternal Hell Other Cards * Tama, New Moon Miko * Hanayo Zero Synopsis While waiting for Rūko and Yuzuki, Hitoe is defeated in battle. The repercussions from Hitoe's third loss is beyond Rūko and Yuzuki's imagination... (Source: Funimation.com) Recap Kazuki and a classmate are playing WIXOSS. While another classmate remarks that Kazuki was finally able to get away from his sister, a girl appears behind him, asking Kazuki if he could teach her how to play WIXOSS. Rūko, Yuzuki, and Hitoe are at Momoka's card shop, while Momoka tells them about WIXOSS Party events, noting that while only boys attended the events before, more girls are attending than ever before. She suggests that the three attend one. While Hitoe and Yuzuki talk about it, Rūko ponders the meaning of Iona's words from before. They all decide to enter the WIXOSS Party, since they can battle as much as they like as long as they don't battle against other Selectors. Yuzuki takes Rūko and Hitoe out to buy matching clothes. Since the clothes are expensive, they settle for cheaper scrunchies. Yuzuki buys a red one, Hitoe buys a green one, and Rūko ends up buying an aqua-colored one after much discussion. At home, Hitoe excitedly talks to her parents about her friends and the events of the day. While she fusses over her hair, Midoriko advises Hitoe to get rid of her, as her wish to have friends was already fulfilled, and vaguely warning her that something terrible might happen. Hitoe refuses, as she considers Midoriko a friend. Meanwhile, Yuzuki is trying, and failing, to tie her own hair. Kazuki approaches her and offer to tie her hair for her, which causes Yuzuki to get flustered and say that she can do it herself. Rūko is then shown on the balcony of her apartment. She shows Tama the skyscraper in the middle of the town, saying there's a giraffe on it, but Tama only yells that that that "giraffe" is going to battle another giraffe. Rūko is reminded of Iona, commenting that while she was pretty, she was also somewhat scary. The next day, Hitoe exits a subway station and arrives in front of a dog statue, early for the WIXOSS Party. She texts Yuzuki, saying she'll be waiting. As Hitoe waits, Midoriko detects the presence of a Selector. Midoriko yells at her to get rid of her quickly, but Hitoe is then overshadowed by a person... Yuzuki and Rūko then arrive at the subway station. When they reach the dog statue, Hitoe is gone. They look around for her, but fail to find her. Tama then senses the presence of a battlefield. Meanwhile, Hitoe is trapped in a Selector battle, and is clearly losing. Hitoe offers to lose as quickly as possible, not wanting Midoriko to suffer, but Midoriko advises her not to give up. Hitoe replies nonchalantly, stating that since she had already achieved her wish, there's no need for her to battle anymore. Midoriko apologizes to Hitoe, saying that there was something she didn't tell Hitoe, telling her what happens if she loses three times. The rest of the conversation is muted, but Hitoe's eyes widen in fear as they talk. Meanwhile, a shadowed figure sadistically smiles. While Yuzuki and Rūko are looking for Hitoe, Tama tells them that the battlefield is gone. They see Hitoe walk out of a tunnel, wobbling, like a listless look in her eyes. Rūko and Yuzuki approach her, but she only walks past them. When Yuzuki calls out to Hitoe, she is startled, asking how they know her name. As Hitoe attempts to leave, Rūko grabs her, causing her to fall and feel immense pain. Hanayo advises them not to touch Hitoe. Hitoe runs away, and Tama simply states that Hitoe lost the battle and her rights as a Selector. Yuzuki demands answers from Hanayo, so Hanayo explains: when you lose three times as a Selector, the Selector not only loses their wish, but the wish becomes tainted—the Selector receives the opposite of the wish. Hitoe's wish was to make friends, so because her wish was tainted, she loses her friends and her ability to make friends, forever. She also loses all memories of being a Selector, including her friendship with Rūko and Yuzuki. From Hitoe's point of view, every person arounds her appears as a black silhouette, thoroughly terrifying her. She then recalls memories from her friendship, giving her a large headache. Hitoe crumples on the ground in fear. Back at the tunnel, Rūko and Yuzuki stand in complete silence. Rūko declares that she'll wish Hitoe back to normal, but Hanayo tells her it won't work, as wishes cannot be undone. Yuzuki lashes out at her, angrily asking her why she kept the truth a secret. Hanayo does not answer, and Yuzuki puts her head down and cries while Rūko tries to comfort her. Hitoe's deck is seen on the ground, with cards all over the place. Midoriko's card begins to glow, and she is released from the card and floats to the sky. The card is left empty, as it begins to rain. Yuzuki lies face-down on her bed, expressing fear and distrust of Hanayo. Hanayo suggests to Yuzuki to throw Hanayo away, but Yuzuki tells her to shut up, shoving her in a shelf. Kazuki enters and asks her if she was fighting with Hanayo. Kazuki remarks that Yuzuki used to tell Kazuki about everything, and wants her to rely on him as she used to. Yet, at the same time, Yuzuki believes she cannot tell her brother about everything, as she cannot tell him she is in love with him. Yuzuki puts on a smile and tells Kazuki that she's fine. Kazuki, acknowledging that Yuzuki isn't willing to tell him about her problem, leaves. Kazuki then gets a call and is invited to hang out with a bunch of his friends, which Yuzuki overhears. Yuzuki falls to her knees, saying "No..." Rūko and Tama are seen at a restaurant, where Rūko has ordered a drink. She does not wish to go home, as her grandma, being perceptive, would instantly realize what was going on. When Rūko asks Tama whether she knew about the truth of Selector battles, Tama tells her she does not know. Tama cries out for more battles, but at the same time, she expresses that she doesn't like seeing Rūko sad. Rūko is then discovered by Akira. Akira tells her that earlier in the day, Piruluk detected a battle, and sent texts to Yuzuki and Hitoe—only Hitoe replied, causing Akira to realize that Hitoe lost her Selector rights. Akira drags her to the bathroom, and tells her of her first experience seeing a Selector battlefield. She claims she saw Iona in a battle with another Selector, that the other Selector was sick, and that Iona delivered her third loss, causing the other Selector to suffer a stroke. As Rūko recoils in horror, Akira remarks that losing friends is nothing. Akira insults Hitoe repeatedly, angering Rūko. She demands that Akira take her insults back, and Akira challenges her to a battle. Rūko accepts. Featured Battle Hitoe Uemura vs Unknown Selector - Unknown Selector Wins Iona Urazoe vs Unkown Selector - Iona Wins Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime